When communicating wirelessly, the wireless signal can encounter different types of interference. Generally, the interference can result in the signal being distorted and creating noise or emitting an undesirable output. One example of such interference is electromagnetic interference (EMI), which can be created by a variety of electrical sources. EMI can distort the signal and create noise in the signal, which can effect the output that is emitted based upon the received signal.
Generally, the interference or EMI can cause a receiver that is receiving the signal to perform at undesirable signal-to-noise ratios. This can typically result in the receiver emitting an undesirable output based upon the signal. Generally, different types of interference can have different affects on the signal, and different receivers can contain different components for attenuating the interference.
One example of interference that can effect a wireless signal is the EMI generated by high voltage electrical power lines. Generally, due to the high voltage transmissions in power lines, the electromagnetic fields surrounding the power lines can adversely impact wireless signals. Receivers receiving wireless signals in the vicinity of power lines may have undesirable outputs based upon the received signal due to the EMI also received by the receiver.